


04

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Weasels [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by <a href="http://still-ciircee.livejournal.com">still_ciircee@lj</a> for my 2011 Stalker Appreciation Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04

Jun never appreciated waking up. Once awake, the world was not actually an awful place, and he was indeed quite fond of life most days. But the process of transitioning from the beautiful, godly resting place of sleep into wakefulness? He hated it. Like _burning_.

As such, he was understandably upset when, one evening after a longer day than usual, his sleep was interrupted in a rather violent manner.

" _Motherfucking OW!_ " Jun hissed, flinching and dragging his knees up to his chest with impressive speed for being half asleep.

He was answered by a sneeze and the muffled jingle of a bell. Groaning, Jun stayed awake only long enough to be somewhat satisfied he'd pulled his fleshy bits out of harm's way for the evening. As he began to sink back into sleep, however, Jun felt the wet press of a tiny nose against his calf.

"Ngg... Quit it," he mumbled, too tired to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

The nose ignored him. Whiskers tickled at the back of his leg, and Jun wanted so badly to believe it was just looking for some place to curl up and sleep. Which was about the time when he felt the sharp pinch of little teeth right behind his knee.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Jun roared, rolling over and flipping his covers back.

Nino stared back at him, little brown eyes not even trying to play innocent. Jun glowered at the little masked face of all things evil (or so his groggy and upset mind chose to identify the beast), daring him to try it again.

Nino waddled his way over the plush sheets deliberately, pausing every few steps to look back at Jun. He climbed up onto Jun's thigh and began sniffing again, even licking at a small patch of skin before opening his fanged mouth—

Jun had seen it coming. He swiped up the little beast before his jaws could snap shut on his skin again.

"I hate you, you know that?" Jun grumbled at the weasel even as he sighed and got out of bed.

Dragging from a pile of mostly clean clothing a baggy hoodie, Jun went through the arduous process of clawing the sweatshirt on with one hand, the other occupied with a rather limp and patient Nino. Once Jun had gotten it on right, he gave another annoyed sigh as he reached under and stuffed Nino up his shirt.

The weasel squirmed excitedly as Jun quickly threw himself into bed. Securing the open parts of the hoodie so that all exits were closed, he got comfortable and waited.

Nino's nose caused the hoodie to pucker, a little beacon signaling where he was and where he was headed. Jun watched the faint outline of his little body move along, ignoring the vaguely ticklish sensation of little feet padding over his torso. Nino pushed at and dug at every place he could find to get out, eventually finding his way up to Jun's neck.

Curling up in the space between Jun's shoulder and his jaw, Nino made himself quite at home. Though he made sure to give an especially displeased huff to let Jun know he hadn't really won.

"Whatever," Jun croaked, dragging the blankets back up with one hand carefully. "I'm having Masaki clip your nails tomorrow."

With a minimal amount of fidgeting on the part of both parties, soon enough Jun and Nino found themselves asleep.


End file.
